


like a reflection of the sun

by pellinore



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cray Units, Gen, Legion Mate-era, Lore-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellinore/pseuds/pellinore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything and everyone around him blackened and broken and gone, percival's presence missing entirely, and all he could see beyond his matted hair was two figures, and from their feet bled red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a reflection of the sun

Destruction.

It was all there was around him - the only movements belonged to those of his enemies, flooding out of the ringed gate in the sky. Humans, high beasts, giants - even the mechanical arms of the battleroids were strewn across the battlefield that had once been part of the United Sanctuary. The Goddess had fallen - not slain yet, but drained enough to no longer be threatening. The dragons of light and dark were nowhere to be found. The King - the King was in despair, alone and defeated.

Aglovale's body shook. It hurt, it hurt, everything and everyone around him blackened and broken and gone, Percival's presence missing entirely, and all he could see beyond his matted hair was two figures, and from their feet bled red red _red red red red **red**_ \-- until the taller of the two turned toward him, and Aglovale choked out his name in recognition, the feeling of blood flowing over his lips with the sound.

" _Blaster Blade._ "

\----------------------------------------

"-ovale. Aglovale!"

He was shaken awake by two large hands on his shoulders. Heat burned through him like fever as he was ripped back into reality, amber eye fluttering open and slowly coming into focus. Percival's face, creased with worry and eyes glowing in the low light, solidified in front of him.

"Percival..." Aglovale croaked out, his throat dry. Immediately, a cup of water was pushed to his lips. It was warm but he didn't care, letting the liquid be poured into his mouth.

"You were shaking so hard, the table was almost pitched off its legs," Percival said quietly, taking the drained cup away from Aglovale's mouth. "You fell asleep in here. What happened to you?"

The smaller knight reached up to wrap a hand around the one Percival still had on his shoulder, removing it. He could sit up on his own, now, though his head still pounded with pain and red still tinged the edge of his vision. He held Percival's hand for a moment longer than necessary, its warmth helping to clear his mind. What had he been doing?

"...paperwork," he replied finally, realising where he was. Percival's study. His pencil had rolled off the desk and was now somewhere on the floor, visible just over Percival's shoulder. Aglovale didn't realise he'd zoned out staring at it until Percival's fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Focus. You fell asleep," Percival repeated, prompting Aglovale to continue. 

Aglovale shook his head, his visible eye screwing shut. "Nightmare. Vision. I saw... him."

"The light?"

"Yes. No. I-I... you weren't there. Nothing was there. His light... it hurt, and e-everything was-!"

He twisted away, a hand covering his mouth. Percival's hand returned to his upper arm, holding him steady, or comforting him - Aglovale didn't mind, whatever the reason. Eventually, his hand dropped away from his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Percival again.

"We're not going to win," he whispered, barely allowing himself to say the words.

Percival was silent for several moments. The heat of his hand sunk through the thin material of Aglovale's shirt, the flames he was famed for perceivable even in simple actions like this. Slowly and calmly, Percival lifted both hands to Aglovale's face, turning the smaller knight's gaze back towards him. He wasn't smiling, but his expression was set in such a way that it lifted Aglovale's heart nonetheless. Percival's thumb carefully moved to brush away the fringe covering Aglovale's left eye, and Aglovale let himself blink it open. The blue of his iris flickered, the strange magic concealed within it making itself known.

"Do you trust this eye that much, that you would believe whatever it showed you?" Percival asked, his voice level.

"...maybe I do." Aglovale inclined his head with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It led me to you, after all."

Percival, as if he was expecting that response, brought their foreheads together and sighed.

"Go to bed, Aglovale. Don't trust nightmares like they're the truth."

He stood, pulling Aglovale to his feet and leading him through the door.

"There's always hope for change."

\-------------------------------------------------

His left eye sparked, his fist engulfed in flames. Beside him, the white dragon that had been his human partner surged to his feet, blue embers scattering around them both with every small movement. 

The ring glowed in the distance.

"Shall we go?" Aglovale spoke, not only to the dragon, but to the forces behind him.

A resounding cry echoed in his ears. He smiled. 

The dragon now called Prominence Glare roared into the sky. 

"Purge us of them! For His Majesty, and for ourselves!"

**Author's Note:**

> stories of my wife and his dragon husband 2k15, aka the legion mate lore is better written than legion mate itself
> 
> i was going to use blaster blades actual name but my copy of vol2 of shining swordsman isnt in my hands yet so i still dont know if its ames or yunos


End file.
